Sweet Seventeen?
by FelsonSpitfire
Summary: ulang tahun. Gadis itu berharap Sasuke, sahabatnya menjadi orang pertama yang mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padanya seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Tapi kenapa pemuda itu sampai sekarang belum mengucapkannya? For Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri RnR Please..


**FelsonSpitfire**

**Proudly ****Present**

**A Naruto Fanfiction**

"**Sweet Seventeen?****"**

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story © FelsonSpitfire**

**Warnings:**

**OOC, ****AU, ****Typos****-maybe****, abal, gak mutu, aneh, ****Sakura POV****dll**

**Rated: T**

**Pairings:**

**Sasuke Uchiha X Sakura Haruno**

**Summary:**

**Sakura ulang tahun. Gadis itu berharap Sasuke, sahabatnya menjadi orang pertama yang mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padanya seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya. ****Tapi kenapa pemuda itu sampai sekarang belum mengucapkannya?**

**For Arnanda Indah and Christian Raphael Ariete. Saya memang tidak megenal mereka, tapi saya sangat mengagumi karya-karya mereka. RIP Senpai..**

**Hope you like it..**

**Enjoy reading!**

**Sakura POV**

"Hoam.." entah sudah berapa kali aku menguap dalam lima menit terakhir. Ini benar-benar membosankan―dan melelahkan. Sudah hampir satu jam aku duduk dalam posisi bersandar pada kepala ranjang seperti ini. Leherku terasa kram dan mataku sudah tidak bisa diajak kompromi.

Tubuhku begitu letih setelah menjalani pelajaran olahraga―yang menurutku lebih pantas disebut penyiksaan terhadap para murid―Gay-sensei. Bayangkan saja, guru berpenampilan nyentrik itu memerintahkan murid-murid di kelasku untuk berlari mengelilingi lapangan sekolah yang luasnya minta ampun sebanyak dua puluh kali, dan bagi siapapun yang memprotes harus menambah lima putaran. Hah, yang benar saja, dia pikir semua orang memiliki stamina setinggi dia. Mungkin bagi Rock Lee dan Naruto hal ini bukan masalah, tapi bagiku ini musibah. Lututku rasanya hampir copot karenanya.

Ah, aku bahkan hampir lupa memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Sakura, Haruno Sakura. Aku bersekolah di Konoha Gakuen, sekarang aku sedang menempuh tahun seniorku. Dan pemuda dengan tatanan rambut aneh yang sedang duduk di depan komputerku itu namanya Uchiha Sasuke. Kami sudah berteman sejak kecil dan―sialnya― dia adalah tetanggaku.

Aku berencana tidur siang setelah membersihkan diri sepulang sekolah tadi, tapi tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun, Sasuke tiba-tiba masuk ke kamarku dan langsung menyalakan komputerku. "Aku pinjam komputermu untuk mengerjakan tugas animasiku." Katanya saat mulai membuka aplikasi Adobe Flash CS3. "Memangnya komputermu kenapa?" tanyaku. "Rusak." Jawabnya singkat.

Itulah percakapan terakhir kami sebelum akhirnya pemuda tak berperasaan itu terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya hingga ia mengacuhkanku. Hei, aku tuan rumah di sini. Aku tidak tahan lagi, karena itu kuputuskan untuk menghampiri Sasuke dan melihat sudah sejauh mana pekerjaan yang diselesaikannya. Dan.. WHAT THE-

Lembar kerja pada aplikasi itu masih suci. Belum ternoda sedikitpun. "Apa yang kau lakukan sejak tadi?" tanyaku, atau lebih tepatnya bentakku pada Sasuke. Dia menatapku dengan wajah datarnya. Aku mati-matian menahan rasa kantuk yang sudah menyerang sejak sejam yang lalu hanya agar Sasuke dapat menyelesaikan tugasnya, tapi dia malah belum dapat apa-apa dari tadi.

"Aku belum dapat inspirasi tentang animasi yang akan kubuat. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk bermain game" Jawabnya santai membuatku ingin menggigit kepala pantat ayamnya. Bagaimana dia bisa sesantai itu sementara emosiku sudah sampai di ubun-ubun. Hh~ jadi aku mengorbankan waktu tidur siangku hanya untuk menunggui makhluk tak berperasaan ini bermain game.

"Kau benar-benar keterlaluan, Sasuke!" geramku sambil mengepalkan tanganku erat-erat. "Tidak bisakah kau mengerjakannya besok saja? Tubuhku benar-benar lelah hari ini. Aku ingin tidur." Kataku memelas, berharap dia mau mengerti keadaanku.

"Tidak bisa. Tugas ini dikumpulkan besok. Lagipula, sekarang aku sudah dapat idenya." Dia mulai mengacuhkanku lagi. "Kalau kau memang ngantuk, kenapa kau tidak tidur saja?" tanyanya dengan nada datar. Aku rasa itu tidak perlu kujawab, dia pasti sudah tahu alasanku.

Mungkin sebagian dari kalian memiliki pertanyaan yang sama dengan Sasuke. 'Kenapa aku tidak tidur saja?' jawabannya adalah karena Sasuke itu tidak bisa dipercaya, kalau aku tidur, dia pasti akan mengobrak-abrik seluruh isi kamarku. Dan hal yang paling aku takutkan adalah, dia akan membaca diary-ku. Rahasia terdalamku.

"Aku akan menunggumu. Jadi cepat selesaikan." Kataku kembali naik ke atas ranjang.

Aku memang berkata akan menunggunya, tapi nyatanya mataku benar-benar sudah tidak kuat lagi. Aku langsung terbang ke alam mimpi sesaat setelah kepalaku menyentuh bantal. Semoga saja apa yang tadi kukatakan tidak terjadi.

Aku mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata sebentar saat menyadari lampu di kamarku ternyata sudah menyala. Pasti kaa-san yang menyalakannya. Aku melirik meja komputerku dan Sasuke sudah tidak ada di sana. Tentu saja, ini kan sudah malam. "Tunggu, jam berapa ini?" Tanyaku gugup pada diri sendiri lalu dengan secepat kilat menyambar jam waker yang terletak di meja dekat ranjangku. Aku menghembuskan napas lega ketika mendapati jarum panjang pada jam itu menunjuk angka enam, sementara jarum pendek berada di antara angka sebelas dan dua belas. Itu artinya aku belum melewatkan pergantian hari.

Asal kalian tahu, sekarang ini tanggal 27 Maret, setengah jam lagi tanggal 28. Setengah jam lagi aku berusia tujuh belas tahun tahun. Bukannya apa-apa, hanya saja sejak usiaku 13 tahun, aku sudah terbiasa terjaga semalaman hanya untuk menunggu tibanya hari ulang tahunku. Dan sejak saat itu pula, Sasuke selalu menjadi orang pertama yang mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun kepadaku.

Hm, sebaiknya sekarang aku mencari kegiatan untuk mengisi waktu. Mata emeradlku bergulir mengamati satu persatu benda yang ada di kamarku, berusaha mencari sesuatu yang menarik untuk dikerjakan. Dan pilihanku jatuh pada komputerku. Sepertinya bermain game menyenangkan juga.

Inilah salah satu alasan kenapa aku bisa berteman baik dengan Sasuke. Walaupun dia menyebalkan dan suka membuatku naik darah, tapi dia satu-satunya orang―yang kukenal―yang memiliki banyak persamaan minat denganku. Kalian tahu kan maksudku?

Baiklah, sekarang kita lihat game apa yang akan kita mainkan. "Um…" aku melihat-lihat ikon game yang tertera di layar komputerku sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk memainkan game Need For Speed Underground 2. Bukan game yang sesuai untuk anak gadis memang, tapi aku menyukainya.

Setelah hampir dua puluh menit aku bermain tiba-tiba ponselku berbunyi tanda telepon masuk. Tanpa melihat nama yang tertera di layar pun, aku sudah tahu siapa yang menelepon, karena siapa lagi orang kurang kerjaan yang akan menghubungi malam-malam begini. Aku pun menekan tombol Esc pada keyboard komputerku untuk menunda permainan.

"Ada apa, Sasuke?" tanyaku setelah menekan tombol hijau.

"Kenapa kau belum tidur?" bukannya menjawab, Sasuke justru balik bertanya padaku.

Aku pun melakukan hal yang sama. "Darimana kau tahu kalau aku belum tidur?"

"Kalau kau sudah tidur, kau tidak mungkin bisa menjawab teleponku, baka."

"Kau menelepon hanya untuk membuatku kesal yah?" Aku bisa mendengar dia mendengus. Pasti dia sedang tersenyum penuh kemenangan sekarang. Sekedar informasi, membuatku marah adalah salah satu hobi Sasuke.

"Lagipula, lampu kamarmu masih menyala." Katanya tak mempedulikan pertanyaanku barusan.

Aku beranjak dari kursi dan berjalan ke arah jendela. Tangan kiriku yang tidak memegang ponsel kugunakan untuk menyibak tirai merah muda pucat yang tergantung di jendela kamarku. Sekarang dapat kulihat Sasuke yang tengah bersandar di kusen jendela kamarnya sambil melambai-lambai dan menyeringai ke arahku. Aku hanya memutar bola mataku sebagai balasan lambaiannya. Lalu aku memutuskan membuka jendela kamarku.

Jendela kamar kami memang berhadapan, dan jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh. Biasanya kami sering berteriak-teriak jika berbicara seperti ini. Tapi kali ini kami memutuskan untuk tetap menggunakan ponsel karena orang-orang pasti akan panik jika mendengar kami berteriak tengah malam begini.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, kenapa kau belum tidur?" Sasuke mengulangi pertanyaannya.

"Aku baru saja terbangun dua puluh menit yang lalu." Aku mendengar Sasuke menggumamkan sesuatu tentang beruang hibernasi, dan pasti itu ejekan untukku. Tapi aku memutuskan pura-pura tak mendengarnya. "Dan aku sedang menunggu pergantian hari." Lanjutku.

"Kau seperti orang kurang kerjaan." Katanya membuatku kembali naik darah.

"Hei, kau sendiri kurang kerjaan. Malam-malam begini menelepon orang. Lagipula, ini kan sudah menjadi kebiasaanku."

"_Hn. sepuluh detik lagi."_ Kata Sasuke tak mempedulikan ocehanku barusan.

"Apa?" tanyaku heran.

"Kau bilang sedang menunggu pergantian hari." Benar juga, aku buru-buru melirik jam dinding di kamarku.

3..

2..

1..

Aku genap berusia 17 tahu sekarang. Sambil tersenyum sumringah, aku kembali menatap ke arah Sasuke. "Kau tidak ingin mengucapkan sesuatu padaku?" tanyaku.

"Mengucapkan apa?"

Sabar. Dia pasti ingin menggodaku dulu. "Ucapan selamat mungkin?" aku masih mempertahankan senyumku.

"Kau tidak habis memenangkan apa-apa. Jadi untuk apa aku mengucapkan selamat?"

Cukup sudah. Emosiku memang mudah sekali teerpancing. "Ya sudah. Lupakan! Aku mau tidur." Aku melangkah menjauhi jendela, namun segera kembali saat kudengar Sasuke bertanya, "Kenapa buru-buru tidur? Aku kan belum mengucapkannya."

Senyum yang tadi sudah luntur kini kembali menghiasi wajahku. "Kalau begitu ucapkan sekarang!"

Sasuke kembali mendengus. "Kau kelihatan senang sekali. Memangnya kau tahu aku mau mengucapkan apa?"

Aku mengangguk. "Ucapan selamat kan?"

"Hn. Selamat malam." Katanya membuatku membulatkan mata tak percaya. Yang benar saja. Apa dia benar-benar lupa?

"Hanya itu?"

"Memangnya apa yang kau harapkan? Tidur sana!"

"Kau menyebalkan." Aku menjulurkan lidah padanya sementara dia terkekeh. Dengan keras kututup ponsel flip-ku lalu kembali ke atas ranjang.

Saat aku tengah menyelimuti tubuhku, aku melihat sesuatu terlempar masuk melalui jendela dan jatuh menggelinding di lantai kamarku. Sebuah remasan kertas. Sudah pasti Sasuke yang melemparnya.

Tak lama ponselku kembali berbunyi. "Apa lagi?" tanyaku ketus saat kami kembali tersambung.

"Kau lupa menutup jendelanya."

Aku kembali menutup kasar ponsel ku, lalu turun dari ranjang. Menghampiri jendela, dan dari sini masih bisa kulihat Sasuke yang menyunggingkan seringai memuakkan ke arahku. Dia pasti puas mentertawakan kebodohanku. Sebenarnya aku sendiri heran kenapa kami bisa berteman baik, padahal dia selalu saja menggagguku. Apa karena aku terlalu bodoh?

Setelah menutup jendela tanpa mempedulikan si pantat ayam yang lagi-lagi terkekeh, aku segera kembali ke atas ranjang, menarik selimut sebatas dada, dan memejamkan mataku erat-erat. Oh tidak, sepertinya kau lupa mematikan komputerku.

**)))))oOo(((((**

Paginya aku terbangun masih dengan perasaan dongkol. Kalian tahu kenapa? Karena begitu aku memeriksa ponselku, aku memang menerima banyak ucapan selamat dari teman-temanku, tapi dari sekian banyaknya pesan yang masuk, tidak ada satupun yang dikirim oleh Sasuke.

Kalian jangan berpikiran macam-macam. Ucapan Sasuke terasa begitu penting bagiku karena dia tidak pernah absen melakukan hal ini sebelumnya. Mungkin dia memang sudah pikun. Sudahlah, lebih baik aku bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke sekolah.

Aku bukan tipe gadis yang suka berdandan, mungkin bisa dikatakan tomboy, meskipun tak setomboy Tenten, tapi aku akan terlihat jauh dari kata feminin jika dibandingkan dengan Ino dan Hinata.

Setelah memastikan semua buku pelajaran untuk hari ini telah kumasukan tas, aku memutuskan segera turun untuk sarapan. 'Untung hari ini tidak ada PR.' Batinku. Aku tersenyum sambil menggumamkan salah satu lirik lagu kesukaanku saat menuruni tangga. Tapi senyumku tidak bertahan lama, karena saat mencapai meja makan, di sana sudah ada, tou-san, kaa-san, dan Sasuke. Apa yang dia lakukan di sini?

"Mau apa kau?"

Sasuke diam saja, tapi sebagai gantinya, kaa-san lah yang menjawab, "Kau lupa yah, Mikoto-baasan kan belum pulang daro Oto. Jadi tidak ada yang memasak sarapan untuk Sasuke." Kaa-san tampak sibuk mempersiapkan menu pagi ini.

Benar juga, kenapa sekarang jadi aku yang pelupa. "Lalu Itachi-nii?" aku bertanya karena biasanya jika Mikoto-baasan dan Fugaku-jiisan sedang tidak di rumah, Itachi-nii yang akan memasak untuk mereka. Jika Sasuke adalah tipe pria menyebalkan, Itachi-nii justru sebaliknya, dia tipe pria idaman. Tapi bukan berarti aku menyukainya loh. Hanya saja, aku selalu berharap punya kakak seperti dia.

"Itachi-nii sudah berangkat pagi-pagi sekali, dia tidak sempat masak." Kali ini Sasuke yang menjawab.

"Nah, Sakura.." seru tou-san disusul dengan kaa-san yang berjalan ke meja makan sambil membawa kue ulang tahun. Hanya sebuah tart sederhana dengan lilin menyala berbentuk angka tujuh belas yang tertancap di atasnya, tapi cukup untuk membuatku tersenyum sunringah. "Selamat ulang tahun!" lanjut tou-san bersamaan dengan kaa-san. Tapi kulihat salah satu penghuni di ruangan ini hanya diam, membuatku mendelik padanya.

"Apa?" tanyanya dengan wajah datar. Ayolah, tidak mungkinkan dia tidak ingat.

"Lupakan!" kataku ketus. Setelah aku meniup lilinnya, kami memutuskan untuk sarapan dulu sebelum menikmati kuenya. Sasuke tentu tidak akan dapat jatah karena dia benci makanan manis. Salah sendiri kan.

Setelah menghabiskan sarapan, aku dan Sasuke segera berangkat ke sekolah. Seperti biasa, kami ke sekolah dengan naik sepeda. Keluarga Sasuke memang cukup kaya, tapi dia selalu menolak untuk naik mobil atau motor. Dia bilang kendaraan bermotor hanya akan menambah polusi. Kalian tahu, saat dia mengatakan hal itu, aku benar-benar tidak percaya jika itu Sasuke. Kupikir dia orang paling tidak pedulian di dunia ini.

"Ada apa denganmu?" tanyanya ketika kami sudah hampir memasuki gerbang sekolah. Konoha Gakuen memang tidak terlalu jauh dari kediaman kami, jadi jangan heran kenapa kami bisa sampai secepat ini. Aku tidak memberika jawab untuk pertanyaannya, hanya sebuah kerutan alis. "Kau sedang mencoba terlihat mirip dengan bebek? Jika memang iya, kurasa bibirmu masih kurang manyun."

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Kau marah padaku?" Akhirnya dia sadar juga. "Kenapa?"

"Pikirkan saja sendiri!" setelah memarkirkan sepedaku dengan rapi aku segera meninggalkannya menuju kelas dengan langkah cepat. Sebenarnya aku tidak semarah itu, tapi kelas kami kan berbeda, jadi kupikir, untuk apa menunggunya.

**)))))oOo(((((**

Aku masih mendiamkan Sasuke hingga pulang sekolah sore ini. Setidaknya aku ingin membuatnya merasa bersalah, tapi nyatanya Sasuke tenang-tenang saja dengan sikapku ini. Tapi aku kan bukan siapa-siapanya, jadi untuk apa dia menyesal karena telah membuatku marah. Mungkinkah aku yang terlalu berlebihan?

Sudahlah, lebih baik aku mengerjakan hal lain yang lebih berguna daripada memikirkan hal ini.

Um, jika perhatikan dengan seksama, kamarku kelitahan.. kurang rapi. Bukan berantakan ya, hanya kurang rapi. Baiklah, sudah diputuskan. Hari ini aku akan bersih-bersih kamar. Sekarang aku sudah tujuh belas tahun, jadi kamarku harusnya lebih rapi dari ini.

Ok, kita mulai dengan merapikan rak buku, meja belajar, tempat tidur, dan yang terakhir menyapu. Ah, inikan kertas yang semalam dilemparkan Sasuke. Setelah memungutnya, entah kenapa aku jadi ingin membukanya.

Di dalam remasan kertas itu ada potongan penghapus yang mungkin dia jadikan pemberat agar kertas ini bisa mencapai kamarku. Setelah kertas itu sepenuhnya terbuka, emeraldku membulat sempurna karena di kertas itu tertulis 'Happy Birthday, jidat..! Kalau mau hadiahmu, ambil sendiri di rumahku.'

Jadi dia tetap menjadi orang pertama yang mengucapkannya? Kenapa aku begitu bodoh. Tapi apa-apaan ini, memangnya dia mau member hadiah apa , sampai-sampai harus aku sendiri yang mengambilnya.

Baiklah, aku akan kerumahnya setelah ini. Sepertinya aku harus minta maaf karena sudah marah tanpa sebab yang jelas padanya.

**)))))oOo(((((**

Sekarang aku sudah berdiri di depan pintu rumah Sasuke. Tidak lama setelah menekan bel, pintu besar itu terbuka dan, "Mikoto-baasan sudah pulang?" tanyaku ketika mendapati siapa yang membuka pintu.

Mikoto-baasan tersenyum lalu mengangguk sebagai jawaban, "Kau mencari Sasuke?" kini giliran aku yang ditanyai.

"Ya, apa dia ada?"

"Masuklah!" Mikoto-baasan menyingkir dari pintu agar aku bisa masuk. "Dia ada di kamarnya."

Setelah membungkukkan badan sekilas, aku segera melesat menaiki tangga menuju kamar Sasuke. Aku sudah sering―sangat sering malah―datang ke sini, jadi jangan heran jika aku sudah menganggap rumah ini seperti rumah sendiri, karena kami memang sudah seperti keluarga.

Begitu tiba di depan pintu kamar Sasuke, aku mengetuknya pelan, "Sasuke, apa kau ada di dalam?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Sasuke?"

Masih tidak ada jawaban. Tidak mungkin dia tidur jam segini. Apa sekarang gantian dia yang marah padaku?

"Sasu-"

"Ada apa?"

"Boleh aku masuk?" tanpa kutanya dua kali, Sasuke segera menyingkir seperti yang dilakukan Mikoto-baasan tadi. Mataku menjelajahi seluruh kamar Sasuke berusaha mencari tahu dimana letak hadiah yang akan diberikannya padaku.

"Apa yang kau cari?" tanya Sasuke yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri di belakangku. Dan sejak kapan dia bisa membaca pikiran?

"Mana hadiahku?" tanyaku berbalik menghadapnya sambil memasang tampang polos. Biasanya dia akan langsung luluh dengan cara ini.

"Hadiah apa? Batas pengambilannya sampai siang ini, dan ini sudah hampir jam enam, jadi kau tidak bisa mengambilnya."

"Memangnya kau pikir ini sebuah acara kuis? Lagipula mana kutahu kalau ada batasan waktu segala."

"Salah sendiri kenapa tidak langsung memintanya tadi pagi."

"Aku baru membacanya sore ini. Aku bahkan berpikir kau memang sengaja tidak mengucapkannya karena ingin membuatku marah." aku mendelik ke arahnya sambil berkacak pinggang. "Salah sendiri kenapa memberitahukannya dengan cara yang aneh. Untung aku tidak membuangnya."

"Bodoh."

"Aku tidak bodoh. Kalau memang tidak mau memberikannya ya sudah. Aku pulang saja." Aku berjalan melewatinya, tapi sebelum mencapai pintu Sasuke menahan lenganku. Sepertinya dia berubah pikiran.

"Karena aku baik hati, jadi akan kuganti hadiahmu dengan yang lain." Sasuke berjalan mendekat ke arahku sehingga aku harus mundur untuk tetap menjaga jarak di antara kami. Tapi baru dua langkah, punggungku sudah menabrak pintu.

"M-mau apa kau?" tanyaku ketika Sasuke mulai 'memenjarakanku' dengan kedua lengannya yang ia sandarkan di pintu. Bukannya menjawab pertanyaanku, dia justru semakin mendekatkan wajahnya. "Heh, menjauh dariku!" Tanganku dengan spontan berusaha mendorong dada Sasuke menjauh, tapi Sasuke terasa jauh lebih kuat dari biasanya―atau jangan-jangan aku yang jadi lemah.

Aku tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus kulakukan ketika semuanya terjadi begitu cepat. Aku bahkan baru sadar ketika Sasuke menjauhkan bibirnya dariku. "Apa yang barusaja kau lakukan?"

"Manis juga." Katanya singkat. Dia ini benar-benar ingin membuatku mati karena darah tinggi yah. Aku merasa kekuatanku sudah kembali sekarang, maka dengan sekuat tenaga aku mendorong pria mesum ini menjauh dariku.

"Kau sudah gila ya? Itu kan ciuman pertamaku." Aku kembali berkacak pinggang padanya.

"Iti hadiahmu."

"A-apa kau bilang? Hadiah apanya, kau itu sudah mencuri ciuman pertamaku."

"Bukankah kau bilang ingin merasakan sweet seventeen? Tidak usah pura-pura shock begitu, aku tahu kau senang." Sasuke berjalan ke ranjangnya lalu berbaring dengan kedua lengan terlipat di balik kepala pantat ayamnya.

"Siapa bilang aku senang? Lagipula, ini namanya bukan sweet seventeen, kau mencuri ciuman pertamaku yang seharusnya kulakukan dengan pacarku nantinya."

Sasuke menyeringai. "Lalu sekarang apa yang salah? Aku kan pacarmu."

"Apa?"

"Kau menyukaiku kan?" Entah kenapa wajahku terasa memanas karena ini. Jujur, selaman ini aku memang menyukai Sasuke, tapi aku tidak pernah memberitahu siapa-siapa, terutama Ino. Jadi tidak mungkin kan kalau dia mengetahuinya. Kecuali..

"Kau membaca diary-ku yah?"

Bukannya menjawab, si pantat ayam menyebalkan itu justru terkekeh menatapku. Ah, wajahku pasti sudah sangat merah sekarang. "Sasuke menyebalkan!" teriakku berlari keluar meninggalkan kamar Sasuke. Di kaki tangga aku kembali bertemu dengan Mikoto-baasan. Beliau tampak membawa bingkisan besar.

"Sakura-chan sudah mau pulang?"

"Hai."

"Ini." Mikoto-baasan menyerahkan bingkisan yang dibawanya kepadaku. Aku yang tidak mengerti apa maksudnya hanya mengerutkan alis. "Hadiah ulang tahunmu dari Sasuke dan sedikit oleh-oleh dari Oto, entah kenapa dia tidak mau memberikannya langsung padamu."

"Ah, aku jadi merepotkan baa-san.. arigatou."

"Jangan bilang begitu, Sakura-chan kan sudah seperti putri baa-san sendiri. Atau memang sebentar lagi akan menjadi putri baa-san?"

"Eh?" Wajahku pasti memerah lagi. "Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu, baa-san." Aku membungkukan badan.

"Baiklah."

**)))))oOo(((((**

Sesampainya di kamarku aku meletakkan bingkisan dari Mikoto-baasan di atas ranjang tanpa berniat membukannya terlebih dahulu, masih ada yang harus kukerjakan. Aku segera membuka laci tempat dimana aku biasa menyimpan diary-ku, tapi aku tidak menemukannya di sana. Apa mungkin kemarin aku meletakkannya sembarangan sehingga Sasuke melihatnya. Tidak. Tidak. Aku ingat selalu meletakkannya di laci.

Setelah cukup lama mondar-mandir di kamarku dan tidak menghasilkan apapun, kudengan ponselku berdering. "Ada apa?" Sasuke yang menelepon.

"Hei, jangan ketus begitu pada pacar sendiri."

"Memangnya tadi aku bilang kalau aku mau menjadi pacarmu?"

"Aku tidak memberimu pilihan. Dan Uchiha tidak menerima penolakan. Lagipula, kau akan menyesal jika menolakku." Aku heran kenapa orang-orang selalu menganggap Sasuke itu pendiam, padahal kalau mereka tahu sifat aslinya, pasti mereka akan langsung pingsan saking kagetnya.

"Kalau kau menelepon hanya untuk mengajakku bertengkar, lebih baik tutup saja."

"Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu kalau diary-mu masih ada padaku. Sebagai pacar yang baik, aku ingin tahu segalanya tentangmu."

"Apa? Awas kau, pantat ayam menyebalkan."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, hime.."

"Apa kau bil-"

Klik.

Blush.

Ah, mukaku memerah lagi. Uchiha Sasuke itu memang menyebalkan, tapi dengan cara itulah, dia selalu mewarnai kehidupanku.

Aishiteru, Sasuke-kun.

**-End-**

**2999 words.**

**Aaarrgghh.. Apa ini..? ceritanya hancur..**

**Yasudahlah, saya hanya ingin meramaikan event Banjir TomatCeri.. semoga readers gak terlalu kecewa..**

**Sebenernya ini juga birthdayfic for myself, ceritanya juga terinspirasi dari pengalaman tahun lalu, waktu itu temen saya yang biasanya ngucapin pertama juga gak ngucapin met ultah kaya Sasuke, dan percakapannya Sasusaku yang malem-malem itu juga saya ambil dari percakapan saya sama temen saya lewat sms, tapi endingnya beda loh.. ^^**

**Ok, no more talk, review please.. ^^**

**July, 1****st**** 2012 3:47 p.m.**


End file.
